


2020

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, So does beer, and good friends!, tea fixes everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg nodded. He understood. He'd been there.</p>
<p>Today's "Fifty Years of 221B" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	2020

"The divorce papers came through." Sherlock deduced with one look at John and the unopened letter in his hand.

John reached for the letter opener and slowly and deliberately, slipped it along the top of the envelope.  
He carefully pulled out the sheets, unfolding them almost in slow motion as he sat down on the sofa.

Clearing his throat, he screwed up his eyes and re-opened them before reading.  
A couple of minutes later, he meticulously re-folded the paper, sliding it back into the envelope and placing it down on the desk.

He looked at Sherlock and nodded.

"Tea?" 

**************************************

"So how's things with you and Sherlock?" Greg asked, sliding a pint across the table to John.   
The booth they were sat at was quite private and Greg was hoping that John would speak freely.   
He had watched the doctor bottle up his feelings after Mary had asked him to leave, and he knew from experience that if John would open up, he might feel better for it.

"Yeah, good." John replied absently. "Things are... fine."  
He traced his finger down the condensation of the glass, leaving wet swirly streaks.

"The decree absolute came through." he said blankly, only briefly glancing up at Greg before lifting his glass.

Greg nodded. He understood. He'd been there.

He raised his pint. "To new beginnings!"


End file.
